The Sharpest Lives
by Live and Rare
Summary: Frerard En esta vida, lidiar con el amor y el des-amor nunca ha sido facil ni sencillo, menos cuando tienes que enfrentarte a la realidad. Los cuentos de hadas no existen.
1. Capitulo 1

The Sharpest Lives

** The Sharpest Lives **

_- Frank-_

Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que te vi, cruzaste aquella puerta metálica y fue como si todo el lugar se iluminará, me quede estático, micrófono en mano, mirándote como un idiota mientras los demás chicos continuaban tocando aquella pésima canción que tanto odiaba, tú solo te limitaste a devolverme la mirada, supongo que transcurrieron algunos minutos porque de pronto sentí un golpe en la cabeza de parte de alguno de mis compañeros de banda.

- No te distraigas Iero y sigue cantando, debemos desocupar el estudio en una hora.- con esas simples palabras me saco de aquel estado de aturdimiento, sacudí un poco la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente para concentrarme, pero fue inevitable posar mi vista nuevamente en aquel extraño, que ahora me sonreía. Me sentí molesto… acaso el tipo ese se estaba burlando?, quien rayos era y por que estaba en el estudio si este se encontraba reservado para Pencey Prep?, una terrible incomodidad se hizo presente, respire profundo, cerré mis ojos y solo me limite a darle vida a esa letra absurda que para mi carecía de sentido, para cuando terminamos voltee con la esperanza de verlo nuevamente e interrogarlo, pero como si se hubiese tratado de una ilusión, el lugar se encontraba vació, tal como yo mismo me sentía en aquel momento.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? En un momento tan intenso como el actual resulta difícil saberlo, las cosas solo pasan, los días, meses y años transcurren sin que quiera darme cuenta, ahora todo es tan diferente, asusta…

- Este lugar si que esta oscuro -mucho mas de lo que recordaba- A tientas buscó el reloj despertador y al encontrarlo maldijo algunas veces. La noche Anterior había salido con los chicos, como ya era costumbre, no recordaba del todo pero seguramente había sido lo mismo de siempre, beber tanto como pudieran en aquella casa rodante en la que se trasladaban, luego salir a conseguir algo de polvo, con la euforia que los inundaba buscar algún lugar con buen ambiente del cual probablemente los correrían por causar desorden o comenzar alguna pelea, luego bajar de la nube y estrellarse contra la realidad, siempre que eso pasaba el mas afectado resultaba ser Gerard, lo que resultaba bastante obvio, era quien mas bebía, quien mas se drogaba, el que comenzaba los problemas y a quien debían rescatar cada noche y llevar semi-inconsciente a casa, para algunas veces velar su sueño por miedo a que se ahogara en su propio vomito.

Y ahí estaba el, siendo victima de una maldita resaca, la que de seguro le acompañaría por el resto del día…

- La próxima vez no te seguiré Gee…- se prometió a si mismo en voz alta, esperando que esta vez su fuerza de voluntad le permitiera cumplir. Se levanto y descalzo camino hacia el cuarto de baño, lavo su cara y sus dientes intentando en vano mejorar su aspecto.- al diablo!- agradeció profundamente que el día de hoy solo tuvieran ensayo, si hubieran quedado para alguna entrevista Brian los habría matado, sonrió al pensar en aquella escalofriante posibilidad.- ya basta de tonterías.- le hablo a su otro yo frente al espejo, debía apresurarse si no quería que el sermón de su representante se extendiera demasiado, prefería cederle el papel de victima a Gerard, después de todo él era bueno no escuchando.

Sin perder mas tiempo se metió a la regadera para tomar un baño rápido, agua fría, realmente la necesitaba. Una vez fuera tomo lo primero que encontró, se vistió y salio rumbo a la casa de Gerard, a aquel sótano en el que solían practicar.

Extrañamente el camino se le hizo corto, miro la entrada principal y no observo ni el más mínimo movimiento, mejor, así no tendría que hablar con nadie, ni disimular el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenia. Golpeo un par de veces pero nadie contesto, volvió a llamar pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta, miro su reloj y pasaban de las 12, se supone que llegaba tarde, donde demonios estaban todos?, cogio el celular y llamo Ray, por suerte este no tardo en responder.

- si diga? – una voz jovial se escucho del otro lado

- donde rayos están todos?- se apresuro a preguntar

- buenas Frank, estoy bien gracias por preguntar.- soltó de forma irónica mostrándole lo mal educado que había sido.

- Muy gracioso, ahora se bueno y dile a frankie donde demonios se metió todo el mundo.- uso el tono mas meloso que pudo y en respuesta solo recibió risas. Sintió ganas de lanzar el celular lejos.

- Supongo que no te acuerdas de mucho de lo que ayer paso…- adivinando la respuesta prosiguió sin darle tiempo a interrumpir.- ayer mientras intentábamos salvar a Gerard de la golpiza que querían darle esos tipos, alguien llamo a la policía, la gente se disperso, como te sentías mal partiste directo a tu departamento y yo fui a dejar a Gerard a su casa, pero entre todo el revuelo desaparecieron Mickey y Bob, Brian los encontró en la estación de policía, se enojo tanto que nos dio algunos días para que nos recuperáramos.

Escuchando el relato de su amigo la historia se ordenaba en su mente. Esta vez la pelea había pasado a mayores, si no hubieran intervenido, en vez de terminar en una celda Brian habría tenido que visitarlos en el hospital.

- genial, unas vacaciones imprevistas no me vienen mal, además…

- tienes resaca – termino de completar la frase.

- No se como diablos lo haces, pero a veces asustas Ray.- al fin sonrió

- Todos me lo dicen… hey fank! ya que estas en casa de Gerard podrías echarle un vistazo, me dejo algo preocupado, cuando lo deje en casa no se veía nada bien.

- Si, descuida, yo me hago cargo esta vez, bye. – colgó. Observo alrededor y suspiro intentando hacerse a la idea de que pasaría mucho tiempo allí, suspiro profundamente y volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza. Un toque, dos toques, un tercero, nadie habría. Afuera hacia frío y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, utilizo aquel viejo truco que el mismo dueño de casa le había enseñado en algún momento que tampoco lograba recordar.

Al cruzar el portal se encontró con algo que no esperaba, desafortunadamente para el aquel punzante dolor de cabeza se agudizo, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba recorrió con la vista el lugar.

- el huracán Gee ataco de nuevo. – cerro los ojos como si eso realmente sirviera de algo. – Será un largo día.- se lamento consternado, dejo a Pansy sobre la cama y fue directo al baño donde seguramente se encontraba el responsable de aquel monumental desorden, no se molesto en llamarlo, iría directo a regañarlo, en su cabeza ordenaba las frases a decir cuando se choco con una escena que ni en sus peores pensamientos espero presenciar.

Se quedo estático frente al umbral, la blanca tina convertida en cascada y por ella escurriendo un suave líquido rosáceo, sangre y agua combinadas tiñendo el lugar, en el piso aquellas hojas de color plateado, sus fieles compañeras, a las que guardaba celosamente en un bolsillo secreto de su billetera. Dentro de aquella cama de loza el cuerpo -aun más - pálido del chico con el que hace algunas horas había estado disfrutando de aquel cóctel de alcohol y pastillas, su negro cabello revuelto, vestía las mismas ropas del día anterior, tenía los ojos cerrados y una inexplicable expresión de tranquilidad, mientras de sus muñecas aun escurrían brillantes gotas color rubí.

Parpadeo incrédulo, si esa era una pesadilla, rogaba por que alguien lo despertará...


	2. Chapter 2

Se quedo estático frente al umbral, la blanca tina convertida en cascada y por ella escurriendo un suave líquido rosáceo, sangre y agua combinadas tiñendo el lugar, en el piso aquellas hojas de color plateado, sus fieles compañeras, a las que guardaba ce

Se quedo estático frente al umbral, la blanca tina convertida en cascada y por ella escurriendo un suave líquido rosáceo, sangre y agua combinadas tiñendo el lugar, en el piso aquellas hojas de color plateado, sus fieles compañeras, a las que guardaba celosamente en un bolsillo secreto de su billetera. Dentro de aquella cama de loza el cuerpo -aun más - pálido del chico con el que hace algunas horas había estado disfrutando de aquel cóctel de alcohol y pastillas, su negro cabello revuelto, vestía las mismas ropas del día anterior, tenía los ojos cerrados y una inexplicable expresión de tranquilidad, mientras de sus muñecas aun escurrían brillantes gotas color rubí.

Parpadeo incrédulo, si esa era una pesadilla, rogaba por que alguien lo despertará…

Increíblemente el tiempo se detuvo, por mas que su cerebro intentaba conectar con alguna idea coherente, era como si hubiera olvidado que sus neuronas cumplían esa función, sintió que el aire le faltaba, sus ojos se humedecieron y la angustia comenzó a oprimirle el pecho, era como un horrible ataque de vertigo, pero… un momento! De pronto reacciono y fue como si acabara de despertar, las muñecas de Gerard aun sangraban, quizás no estaba todo perdido. Se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo que creía inerte, para su tranquilidad aun tenía pulso.

Paseo la vista por la habitación buscando algo que le ayudará a detener la hemorragia, afortunadamente en ese baño las toallas sobraban, tomo una y la presiono fuertemente contra la muñeca de Gerard, quien no daba muestras de reaccionar.

- Esto no sirve...- se lamento, por que las cosas nunca eran como se mostraba en las películas?, para su suerte otra idea surgió aunque requería el sacrificio de su camiseta, pero en un momento de desesperación no se piensa en nada realmente. Se la quito y como pudo improviso una venda, eso debía bastar por el momento, luego abrazo el pesado cuerpo para retirarlo de la tina, al instante noto la frialdad de aquella piel blanquecina y agradeció profundamente el hecho de que Gerard, quizás por ignorancia o por descuido no se hubiera tomado el tiempo de sumergirse en agua tibia, de haber sido así la historia seria otra.

Lo arrastro con todas sus fuerzas hasta un rincón seco del cuarto de baño, lo cubrio con algunas cuantas toallas, alcanzo su celular y llamo a una ambulancia, mientras hablaba con la operadora proseguía con sus vanos intentos por hacerlo reaccionar.

La imagen de aquel terrible hecho me persiguió durante semanas y cada día me sentía mas agradecido de que en ciertas oportunidades Gerard fuera tan torpe como para no buscar la manera mas efectiva de cometer suicidio, si no hubiese sido por su descuido, él habría realizado un corte limpio y vertical en vez de casi destruir sus muñecas con aquellos rayones, definitivamente esta vez su dramatismo le jugo en contra, por suerte para nosotros este no había pasado de ser otro de sus intentos fallidos y es que no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, yo estaba convencido de que tampoco sería la ultima…

Actualmente como recordatorio solo quedaban un par de vendas, vendas negras cubriendo los brazos de Gee, vendas que últimamente observaba más de lo normal, tanto que se había vuelto notorio y molesto para el aludido.

- Frank, hasta cuando planeas quedarte? – El pálido muchacho hablo desde la cómoda cama, mientras seguía mirando un aburrido programa en la tv.

- Esa es una invitación a que me largue?- desde el piso, contesto el otro chico como si no le importará ser así de directo.

- No es que quiera echarte pero necesito privacidad, además no te aburres de estar aquí conmigo?- su argumentación le pareció lógica y esperaba lograr disuadirlo, no estaba acostumbrado a estar 24/7 ni siquiera con Micky que era su único hermano.

- Gerard… no molestes.- Fue una respuesta para el muy clara, Frank no se iría, ni aunque intentará sacarlo con ayuda policial.

- Por que no haces como los demás y confías en mí- que equivocado estaba, realmente ya nadie confiaba en el, ni siquiera su actual acompañante.- de verdad no lo intentaré otra vez después de esa escalofriante experiencia en el hospital no planeo volver a otro.- esbozó una sonrisa intentando inútilmente contagiársela a su compañero.

Precisamente ese era el punto, la próxima vez no fallaría… por esa razón el estaba ahí, Frank era el único que se sentía capaz de detenerlo en su desesperado intento de autodestruirse y arrastrar con el a todos quienes lo rodeaban, se aseguraría de que no existiera otra oportunidad de que eso pasara. Gerard no tenia ni la mas mínima posibilidad de convencerlo, el guitarrista había dado el tema por cerrado y se sentía firme en su misión, la que le había sido encomendada por el grupo y los señores way, debía ser fuerte y resistir.

- que tal si pedimos pizza?- y ahí estaba, ignorando completamente sus palabras, el mayor pensaba que para Frank la idea de convertirse en una especia de protector de la vida- su vida- no le abandonaría, por mas que lo intentara, una vez que algo entraba a la cabeza de Iero era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Para peor había zanjado el tema con una de sus típicas preguntas fuera de lugar, como podía competir contra eso?

Y es que desde aquella tarde en que por fin lo habían dado de alta en el hospital, Frank se había negado a dejar solo al chico de cabello oscuro, se había convertido en su sombra y esto no le agradaba nada al aludido, quien no hacia mas que quejarse continuamente durante todo el día. El destino es extraño pero se encargo de dar vuelta los papeles, ahora entendía como se sintió el guitarrista ante su insistente acoso, resultaba irónico pero después de todo así fue como aquel chico, en ese entonces mas joven, logro persuadirlo de unirse a la banda… y si a el le había dado resultado por que no habría de dárselo al guitarrista.

Frank se negaba a aceptarlo pero el incidente que hace algunos días aconteciera en el

estudio lo había perturbado, tanto así que había llegado a afectar su estado anímico, y

no es que se caracterizara por su buen genio, pero últimamente ya nadie lo soportaba y

el tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para cuestionarse acerca de su

personalidad voluble.

- necesito saber quien diablos es ese tipo…- se repetía una y otra y otra vez, tanto así que se encontraba sorprendido de esa nueva faceta obsesiva que apenas comenzaba a descubrir. Miro descuidadamente el reloj en la pared y para variar se le había hecho tarde, entre las tareas de la casa, la banda, conseguir algo de dinero y cuidar su preciosa beca universitaria no cabía darse el lujo de darle paso a posibles distractores, además no había nada de importante en el hecho de que un tipo como ese irrumpiera en el ensayo, quizás trabajaba ahí, era amigo de alguien o solo era un estupido mirón, fuera quien fuese, ese no era asunto suyo, por lo que después de todos esos rodeos se sintió satisfecho con la conclusión a la que había llegado, aunque le haya tomado tanto tiempo.

Pero por más que pensemos que manejamos nuestro propio destino la vida siempre nos golpea en la cara denostándonos lo equivocados que estamos…basto con que entrará al lugar de grabación para que aquel mar verde lo azotara. El mismo tipo, despeinado y tan des-aliñado como la vez anterior, discutía no se que cosa con su banda, aparentemente saliendo vencedor pues todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron sin siquiera decirle hola, dando un fuerte portazo y dejándolo ahí, sin tener una maldita idea de lo que había sucedido.

No perdió el tiempo meditándolo, ni inventando historias acerca de lo que posiblemente allí había ocurrido, después de todo hoy no tenia ganas de tocar ninguna de esas pobres canciones que sus compañeros con tanto esmero componían, por lo que en cierta forma agradecía que los sacaran del estudio, miro la figura frente a el, era ahora o nunca, se apresuro a hablarle cuando aquel tipo de pantalones militares se giro.

- Te llamas Frank cierto?- pregunto curioso, sorprendiendo al chico.

- si – contesto más seco y cortante de lo que hubiese querido

- ya veo…- se limito a decir. Esa "conversación" estaba lejos de avanzar.

- quien eres? – por fin pudo decirlo, al fin terminaría con el misterio.

- me llamo Gerard, artista, amante de la muerte, medio vampiro, cantante y próximamente estrella.- respondió orgulloso a lo que Frank solo levanto una ceja incrédulo en respuesta. Ok ahora comprendía un poco por que tanto interés, el tipo ese era extraño y el poseía una especie de radar busca freakys.

- Debe ser interesante hacer tantas cosas pero no veo a tu banda por ningún lugar, Gerard.- pronuncio cuidadosamente aquel nombre, al escuchar la respuesta este se echo a reír con ganas, el otro solo lo miro con cara de que-es-tan gracioso?

- Perdón pero generalmente lo de estrella y cantante es lo único que me creen.- Frank también sonrió, no había caído en cuenta de que se había tomado como cierto algo tan absurdo.

- y bien, me dirás por que corriste a los chicos?- cambie un poco el tono de la conversación, mal que mal eran mis compañeros de banda, no podía olvidarlo. El pálido chico lo observo por algunos segundos. Seguramente pensaba en alguna buena respuesta para darle.

- No los corrí, solo les invite amablemente a hacer abandono del lugar.- volvió a sonreír, contagiando al guitarrista. Que importaba realmente, ya tendrían otros días para ensayar y grabar. Lo importante en ese momento es que no se había equivocado, realmente se había encontrado con alguien interesante y eso le agradaba, lamentablemente la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un grupo de chicos, entre ellos uno de anteojos y otro melenudo, cada uno portando algún instrumento, hicieron ingreso y lo miraron algo extrañados.

- te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, hasta le llame a mamá pensando que estabas aun en casa… - lo regaño el chico que sostenía el bajo.

- vamos Micky, no soy un niño, de echo te recuerdo que soy mayor que tu.

- entonces compórtate como tal y se responsable.- que carácter! Pensé algo incomodo.

- bien, un gusto conocerte Gerard, espero que mi banda no me consideré un traidor por haberme quedado.- hice una seña con la mano y caminaba hacia la puerta cuando escuche algo que jamás olvidaría.

- No te molestes en sentirte culpable, al fin y al cabo cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tienes porque obligarte a soportar lo que no te gusta.

Palabras duras pero ciertas, después de todo, nacemos para ser felices, solo hay que encontrar la manera y estando con ellos –mi grupo- definitivamente no era la mía, el problema es que ya ninguna lo era, lo sabia y comenzaba a desesperarme…

Sin recordar exactamente como, me encontré mirando hacia el televisor sin ver realmente nada, voltee a mirar a Gerard y luego el reloj, finalmente no habíamos cenado y el "paciente" se había quedado dormido apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama. Me levante aun teniendo mis piernas dormidas, fui por una manta y se la puse encima.

- Descansa y no te preocupes, me aseguraré de devolverte el favor, esta vez yo seré quien te salve de este vacío…


End file.
